Nunca Es Tarde
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Bella cree que es muy tarde para arreglar su vida pero Edward no cree que sea tarde para el amor BPov:Alguna vez has sentido como si fueras arena en las manos de la vida y pudieras hacer nada, porque entre mas tratas de sobrevivir, mas caes.


**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephanie Meyer**

**Nunca Es Tarde**

**Bella Pov**

Alguna vez has sentido como si fueras arena en las manos de la vida y pudieras hacer nada, porque entre mas tratas de sobrevivir, mas caes.

Lo mío es superior.

Hasta la fecha estoy viviendo con mi padre, mi madre murió cuando estaba muy pequeña, fue asesinada.

Mi padre es jefe de policía, por su trabajo se ha convertido en alguien frío y rígido, una consecuencia de ello, la sobreprotección así mí.

Estudio en el instituto, bueno comenzaba a estudiar en el, mi vida se podría catalogar normal, nada interesante en realidad hasta que llego el.

Todos los días me miraba y dibujaba en su cuaderno, al principio me pareció extraño pero lo deje pasar, trataba de hablare para preguntarlo por su comportamiento pero siempre…me huía.

Pero un día, el decidió acercarse en el almuerzo, para ser específicos, se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Por qué siempre estas triste? Me pregunto con su melodiosa voz, tan desconocida para mi.

-¿A que viene la pregunta? Respondí con otra pregunta, al parecer yo no era la única curiosa.

-Tus ojos se ven…lejanos. Comento mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Yo no soy la que debería preguntar por que me miras tanto? Pregunte sintiéndome…descubierta.

-Me pareces fascinante. Murmuro haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo escarlata, esa reacción…pensé que la había olvidado.

-Hay mejores cosas que te pueden fascinar y que puedes pintar. Comente escarbando la ensalada que repentinamente me resultaba interesante

-La mayoría de las cosas que pueden fascinar a un ser humano, ya han sido descubiertas y rápidamente pierden el asombro y la belleza; pero tú…eres sencillamente diferente. Dijo observándome con esos ojos verdes tan curiosos como los míos

-La palabra correcta seria extraño. Discrepe alzando la mirada para verlo, no me equivocaba, era atractivo: su cabello rebelde cobrizo, su nariz recta y fina y su boca perfecta…si esa era la palabra, hay mujeres que dicen que no hay hombre perfecto pero esa es una patética escusa para explicar su soltería, no era necesario bajar a un Dios del olimpo para compara a cualquier hombre del mundo y determinar su "perfección", este hombre era sencillamente perfecto para mi, no necesitaría buscarle un contra ante su belleza.

-Ser extraño no es malo, te dice alguien que lo sabe. Comento sonriendo torcidamente, se convirtió en mi sonrisa favorita.

-Se nota que no te ves con claridad. Comente con burla, era el que se estaba burlando de mi, su perfección, no lo haría extraño; lo haría encajar a la sociedad.

-Ser extraño no significa tu físico, ser extraño es marcar la diferencia en los demás, dejar tu huella.

Mis ojos se quedaron perdidos en los suyos, alejándome del presente; regresando a ese día, el día en que mi madre me dejo.

Moví la cabeza negativamente, queriendo sacar esas imágenes de mi mente y contenerlas nuevas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Ángela, mi compañera de Ingles, me llamo diciendo que había sonado la campana y que llegaría tarde a Biología, mire hacia el frente y no había nadie.

El era extraño.

Entre al salón, el profesor me miro reprobatoriamente por haber llegado tarde, pero no le di importancia al ver que mi compañero no era Mike, sino El.

Mi corazón, se acelero, últimamente me pasaba eso, desde que descubrí que me miraba pero hoy estaba inquieto; tal vez noto el proceso que tuve con El: La charla.

Me senté aparentando calma y tratando de que mi corazón se calmara un poco, no funciono.

-¿Ahora eres mi compañero? Pregunte sonriéndole involuntariamente

-Es un buen momento para cambiar. Comento sonriendo torcidamente; eso le dio pie a mi corazón, el cual ya estaba normalizado, que comenzara su agitada carrera.

-Bueno compañero, por lo menos debo saber tu nombre. Comente puesto que mi curiosidad no era saciada.

-Edward Cullen, y tú eres Bella Swan. Dijo educadamente, eso me sorprendió un poco, era el único que no me llamaba como todos en este pueblo: Isabella, así me decía mi madre.

-Correcto, es increíble que tú sepas mi nombre, y yo no.

-Cada descubridor debe saber el nombre de su maravilla. Comento haciendo que ese olvidado calor se acoplara en mis mejillas

Tenía una hipótesis, la cual no quería aceptar, acerca de ese cambio tan drástico que tenia cuando Edward me miraba, sonreía o me hablaba: estaba enamorada, ¿podría alguien enamorarse tan rápido de una persona?

Si, se llama amor a primera vista, y es eso lo que no quiero aceptar, porque el no podía compartir ese sentimiento.

-Entonces la maravilla debería saber que es lo que dibuja, cada vez que la mira. Comente pero el palideció al escucharme, me arrepentí de inmediato de mi comentario.

-Algún día te lo mostrare. Comento tratando de salir del tema, lo deje correr para que no se incomodara, a cambio me devolvió el golpe preguntándome:

-¿Por qué eres infeliz? Pregunto tratando de leer mi expresión, decidí que no importaba si el no me correspondía, seria sincera con el.

-Mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo era muy pequeña, mi padre en vez de darme apoyo me hunde mas con su frialdad, ya no se si vivo con mi padre o con un…desconocido. Susurre sintiendo que me ahogaba con cada palabra, Edward me trajo a la realidad tocándome.

-Tal ves deberías hablar con el, podrían arreglar las cosas. Comento dulcemente, yo sonreí amargamente pensando en la ingenuidad del bello chico sentado al lado mío

-¿Y eso de que serviría? Ya es muy tarde para arreglarlo.

-Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón o decir un te amo. Comento con su voz aterciopelada, por un momento sentí que todo perdía sentido al murmurar la última frase, sabía que no había solución con mi padre…pero lo intentaría…por El.

-No puede ser que existan con esa clase de sentimientos como los tuyo. Murmure mas para mi misma que para el.

-Yo conozco uno, a ti. Murmuro cogiendo con suavidad mi mano, mi corazón respondió acelerándose, debía ser un ángel para ser tan glorioso y conmigo.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de ese extraño chico, de Edward.

Mi boca se abrió pero ningún sonido salio de ella, no tenia el valor para decirle lo que sentía…tal vez le temía al rechazo.

La campana sonó anunciando nuestra salida, pero yo no quería separarme, no ahora.

El se acerco y me beso la mejilla, susurrándome en la oreja:

-Promete que lo llamaras.

Estaba claro que hoy era el día en que sufriría un paro cardiaco y toda la culpa recaería en ese ángel, no tuve que responderle porque el le basto mi fuerte sonrojo y mi boca tenuemente abierta.

Salio sonriendo del aula, mientras yo salía de mi pequeño trance.

Con cansancio saque mi celular mientras iba caminando a mí destartalado Chevy, busque el número de la estación de policía y marque, con la leve esperanza que no contestara.

_-¿Isabella? _Pregunto sorprendido, al igual que yo, pero todo se lo debía a Edward.

-Si, Papa soy yo, quiero hablar contigo. Dije prefería verle la cara que hablar con un objeto.

-_Habla que estoy muy ocupado_. Comento con su mismo tono "profesional"

Toda la rabia acumulada estallo, golpe la llanta de mi Chevy con impotencia, al demonio con darle la cara.

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, _siempre _estas ocupado. Comente rechinando los dientes de la furia y el dolor.

-_Isabella tu sabes que estoy trabajando_. Dijo manteniendo la calma

-No, esa es una pobre escusa que te dices a ti mismo para justificar tu ausencia. Cada palabra dolía como agujas calientes

-_Isabella siempre he estado allí para ti, te he dado todo_. Guardando la compostura pera la rabia se notaba en su voz

-No, el que ha estado conmigo es un robot sin sentimientos y lo único que me has dado es rabia y dolor. Dije derramando las lagrimas durante tanto tiempo guarde.

-_Bella…tú no entiendes…_ Trato de explicar pero no lo deje

-Que no entiendo, que durante todo este tiempo te desentendiste de mi, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de darme tu apoyo por la muerte de mama, no, padre yo ya entendí todo. Comente cerrando el celular, sin darle la oportunidad de responderme, sabia que era caso perdido con el

Todo ocurrió de repente, tan rápido, que si parpadeaba me lo hubiera perdido, la camioneta de Tyler había perdido el control debido al piso resbaladizo y venia en mi dirección, mi muerte

-¡Apártate Bella! Grito una voz aterciopelada, Edward.

Pero mis pies se habían convertido en bloques de hielo pesados incapaces de responder.

Sentí un fuerte empujón y un fuerte impacto contra el suelo, me dio tan duro que todo se volvió negro y ya no supe más.

Me desperté con el olor a alcohol y el idéntico olor a medicinas del hospital, estaba viva.

-Por fin despiertas. Murmuro una voz, la luz me cegó unos momentos pero luego mis ojos se adaptaron a la ella, mi mirada rastreo toda la habitación pero no estaba

-Estas viva de milagro, muchacha; si no fuera por ese chico. Comento la regordeta enfermera sentada en una silla, la última parte me llamo la atención.

-¿Qué muchacho? Pregunte por extraño que sonara sentía una presión en el pecho.

-El de cabello cobrizo, el que te empujo para que la camioneta no te atropellara. La respiración se me corto, solo conocía al único chico de cabello cobrizo que seria tan loco para hacer eso: Edward.

-¿Dónde esta? Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

-Esta en observación…

No la deje terminar porque salí corriendo como si alguien me persiguiera, ¡el debía estar bien!

Llegue a la sala de observación sin importarme que alguien estuviera allí, solo quería verlo.

Pero la vista me desalentó completamente, allí estaba el, tan hermoso como siempre, con la pierna enyesada y con miles de tubos en su cuerpo, verlo así me destrozo ¡el no debía estar allí postrado en esa cama, yo debía ser la que estuviera en esa cama!

Me acerque a la cama con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, el entreabrió los ojos y yo insistidamente apreté su mano buena, diciéndole que estaba allí para el.

-Be…lla- Murmuro con voz ronca, trate de callarlo diciéndole que no debía gastar energías hablando pero no me hizo caso

-Sa…bes nun…ca te di…je por que te mir…aba tan…to

-Ya es tarde, después me lo dirás con mas calma. Susurre para que no se cansara

-Nun...ca es tar…de para de…cirte…Te amo…

Sus ojos se cerraron al decirme las dos palabras que quería escuchar, trate de moverlo para despertarlo, no el no podía…

Los médicos vinieron para reanimarlo mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente, unos fuertes brazos me acunaron: los brazos de mi padre.

-Desahógate pequeña, desahógate. Susurro suavemente, mis lagrimas no tuvieron contemplación y se derramaron descaradamente, mis sollozos se convirtieron en llantos y mis manos se convirtieron en puños golpeando a mi padre por el dolor y la impotencia ¡yo debía ser la que estuviera muriendo, no el!

Ahora estaba aquí, junto a la tumba de mi ángel, dejando unas rosas blancas porque hoy se cumplía un año de su muerte, mi padre estaba al lado mío acompañándome, apoyándome, había cambiado gracias a mi ángel.

Pero ahora era yo las manos que dejaban escapar la arena: la vida de Edward, deje escapar la oportunidad de vivir una vida con el.

Una suave brisa agito mi cabello, a pesar de todo sabia a la perfección que Edward siempre estaría conmigo.

**Esas son las consecuencias de ver Remember Me. **

**Besos y Abrazos **

**María Alice Cullen**


End file.
